Blood Tears and Love
by Inus-chick07
Summary: hey guys... look inside to find out...dont want to ruin it for ya...lol...dedicated to nicole


Blood, Tears and Love 

It was a cold and I must say wet night. Kagome was on her way home when she though she heard her name being called. When she turned around no one was there and if she didn't get home quick she wouldn't have time to finish all of her homework. As Kagome made her way to the secret well hidden in Inuyasha's forest she heard her name again, yet this time she wasn't imagining it. As she turned around she say a very badly hurt Inuyasha standing there.

" Kagome. Help me I was fighting Naraku and when turned my back he ahh..." Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground. Before he could do so Kagome caught him and tried to be waking him back up. Yet when all proved hopeless she simply didn't know what to do he had lost a lot of blood on her clothes and she knew he didn't have much time left.

"Oh Inuyasha don't die on me just hold on." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. As she started to pick him up she remembered that the new moon was coming in a couple of days and if she didn't get him better and soon he would be gone. So with that Kagome picked Inuyasha up and got into the well. When they got there she called to her mom and grandpa as loud as she could so they could come and help her carry the wounded Inuyasha up to the guest room. When they came out Kagome's mother couldn't believe what she saw.

"What happened?" Kagome's mother asked in astonishment.

"Naraku attacked him, we have to help him mom we just got to." Kagome pleaded. With that notion of pleading she went back to Inuyasha and cried on top of him.

" Don't worry Kagome we'll help him." Kagome's mother reassured her as she asked her to take a shower. Kagome did as her mother asked and went upstairs to take her shower. Not long after she was done Inuyasha began to come to which was a good thing since Kagome was in the room at the time.

" Kagome. Where am I? How did I get here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just looked at him with a smile on her face and with tears in eyes. " What, what did I say?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome didn't answer him she just kept looking at him with her big baby blue eyes. "Ok stop looking at me and answer my questions!" Inuyasha said as she looked even more.

"I'm sorry I'm just glad your ok that's all." Kagome said. As she turned to leave, yet his hand grabbed hers with a sudden jolt she fell to the floor. "What did you do that for?" she asked as he sat up and smiled. "You at least could have warned me!" she said in a mad voice.

"Come on Kagome tell me the truth. Why did you save me?" Inuyasha asked with a though of pain in his voice. As she sat on the chair by her desk and didn't answer he asked her again. "Tell me please." He said as her thoughts drifted into her mind.

"I...I was afraid I was going to loose you." Kagome said with some many thoughts in her head with so many questions to be answered. As Inuyasha heard this feeling went though his body. Not a bad feeling but a feeling you get after being with one person so long. He new what it was yet did she? He hoped she did.

"Why it's not like I compliment you or like make you feel good about yourself or your species at all why save me?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes only to see one thing in them. Love. He felt the same way as she did for him the only way to tell was her answer.

"Silly dog. Why do you think I come back all the time?" Before he could answer she cut him off. "It's you, you make me feel good even if you don't show it to me I still feel it." And with that last statement made Inuyasha made his decision. He didn't care about anyone or anything except Kagome. As Inuyasha drifted back to sleep Kagome brushed the hair from his eyes and started to stroke his ears, which got him to sleep even quicker. She stayed a couple of minutes longer then left to get some of her grandpa's old clothes for him. When she came back he was awake and staring at the ceiling. "You know if you keep doing that you'll damage your eyes." Inuyasha jumped from hearing her voice as she started to laugh.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Kagome said while trying hard not to laugh as she said it. "That's ok I was just thinking." Inuyasha said as he watched her put his new clothes on the chair beside her dresser. "About Kikiyo right?" Kagome asked as she turned to leave. "No not about her about you." Inuyasha said and looked at her face. There were tears coming from her eyes and she kept on walking. Just as she got out of the room she ran towards her own slouched to the floor and started to cry. What she didn't know is that she could here he or that he could walk again. Just as she was about to get up she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the face of the only man she would ever love.

"Don't cry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you." As Inuyasha said this, a short little smile came across Kagome's face. "You didn't hurt me Inuyasha." Kagome said as he helped her off the ground. "What, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled face. "Just forget it. It would be better that way." And with that said she left for breakfast. Inuyasha was still puzzled yet he went to his room and got dressed in the clothes that Kagome had brought for him. His thoughts were shattered as Souta entered his room.

"Mom wants to know if you like pancakes?" Souta asked, "I don't know what they are." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Souta. Souta laughed and went running back down the stairs. A little while later Inuyasha came down the stairs to see the only person that wasn't up was her grandpa.

"See I told you they would fit." Kagome's mother said to her daughter with a smile on her face. "Whatever." Kagome said as he took the spot next to her. "So Inuyasha Souta says you don't know what pancakes are." Kagome's mother said to him. "No, I have no idea what they are." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who wouldn't look back. "Well then Kagome will have to teach you." She said while looking at her daughter, who gave her the 'do I have to' look?

"Whatever." Kagome said and then faced him. When the plate arrived Kagome put her hands over his and showed him how to cut it. " You see like that." Kagome said as she went to her own plate of food and started cutting it. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her hands. Her beautiful hands that had saved him in so many ways. When she had finished cutting her own pancakes she looked at him. He looked back and just when he though he would get a kiss Souta interrupted them with a 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

"Umm Kagome. Umm would you like to take a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked with concern. "Sure where to?" Kagome asked back. "Umm I don't know you're the one who lives in this time." He replied. She new what he meant. "We could just walk across the ground." She said with a grin on her face. "That's fine with me." Inuyasha said as they left the table and went out onto the grounds. When they got outside Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked subtly. "Doing what I should have done a while ago!" Inuyasha replied as he swooped Kagome up and gave her a kiss. "Wow!" Kagome said as he let her go. "Kagome there's something I have to tell you." Inuyasha started. "I love you. Ever since the battle when we first met Shippo. I've kept inside for so long and now that I've finally told you I need to know do you love me?" As Inuyasha's eyes met hers they told him everything. "I do love you. Ever since our first new moon together. Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Kagome asked him with truth in every word she spoke.

"I don't know why. I was so nervous and when Kikiyo came back I though it was her I loved, but now I realise that it is you I love and always will." With that said Kagome had to smile she had finally told him and the fact that he loved her back was reliving very reliving. As they got back inside Souta noticed something very strange about his sister's lipstick it was all smudged. He new what they did but his mom could never find out not now at least.

"Uh Kagome your lipstick is smudged I would fix it before mom notices it." Souta said to his older sister with a smile on his face. " Thank you Souta." Kagome smiled back at him then up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back and then licked the rest of her lipstick off so it didn't look like she had any on in the first place. Just then Kagome's mom came down the stairs all confused. "Kagome hunny came you tell me why you two are still here don't you have a mission to finish?" with that remark made Inuyasha picked up Kagome and her pack and ran out the door and into the well never to be seen again.

The End.


End file.
